


[Podfic] To Taste by Samanthahirr

by fire_juggler



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Cooking, Food, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“In the game of love, food has an unfair advantage." In which Kris is a gourmet chef, and Adam is a Hollywood PA on a simple lunch run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] To Taste by Samanthahirr

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/280932) by [samanthahirr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthahirr/pseuds/samanthahirr). 



> Cover Art by Katekat.

Cover Art created by Katekat.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Part 1:**

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/to_taste-samanthahirr-fire_juggler-part_1.mp3)

**Part 2:**

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/to_taste-samanthahirr-fire_juggler-part_2.mp3)

## Length:

01:47:53 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/to_taste-samanthahirr-fire_juggler-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 104.4 MB
  * [M4B](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/to_taste-samanthahirr-fire_juggler-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 52.3 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
